This invention relates to machines for the working of elongated objects. These elongated objects can be profiles made from wood, plastics or metal, i.e. extruded aluminum profiles. The means comprises sections for: feeding in profiles, working the profiles and then feeding out the worked profiles. Optionally, between the working section and the feeding out section a means for cutting worked profiles may be provided to alter the length of the profile. The means also comprises arrangements for linear movement of the profiles through the sections.
Working of wooden, plastic and metal profiles mainly includes threading, hole-making and making of slots and grooves. In certain applications the geometric shape of the holes, grooves and/or slots may vary or have unusual shapes, for example, when working hollow aluminum profiles for use as window frames or the like.
It is already known to work profiles in a machine which comprises sections for feeding in the profile, working it and feeding the worked profile out after the working operation is complete. This machine also comprises moving arrangements for the linear movement of the profile through the sections where working occurs. The profile to be worked is clamped by fastening means, so-called clamps, which grip the profile. In order to achieve sufficient stability of the profile during the working, it should be clamped on both sides of the working area. The working tools which are used to work the profile, i.e. milling cutter or drill, are mounted in motor driven spindles. During working, the tools move relative to the profile along the length axis of the tool. Where the particular hole is intended to also be elongated in, for example, the length direction of the profile, the profile is moved during working. This compound working operation is made possible when the clamps which hold the profile during the working are so-called roller clamps, i.e. the profile is clamped between rolls which can rotate around their own axes and thereby make it possible to move the profile during working while restraining the worked object in one or more directions. Where multiple working operations are desired, the working tools are positioned linearly or sequentially along the working section. Accordingly, where more than one operation must be accomplished on the profile, the working section can become undesirably long. It is therefore an object of the present invention to reduce the length of the work area required to work the elongated object.
Additionally, important factors in the working of profiles are speed and precision. Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to make possible the working of the object with greater precision and also with less time consumption. This is achieved by the apparatus of the present invention which allows for clamping the elongated object in close proximity to the working tool holders, thereby increasing the precision of the working operation, and further allows for the performance of simultaneous multiple working operations on the elongated object with the working tool holders in close proximity to each other and the elongated object.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood however, that the specification and drawings are intended for the purposes of illustrating the preferred embodiments and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.